Coenzyme Q10 is a fat-soluble compound widely existed in organisms and is widely distributed in nature, mainly in yeast, plant leaves, seeds and cells of heart, liver and kidney of animals. Coenzyme Q10 is one of the most important coenzyme in human body. The main function of coenzyme Q10 is to scavenge free radicals, anti-tumor, enhance immunity, promote metabolism and improve hypoxia tolerance of heart, etc.
The existing states of coenzyme Q10 are usually in two kinds of oxidized coenzyme Q10 and reduced coenzyme Q10. Reduced coenzyme Q10 is referred to as Ubiquinol with a white crystal. Oxidized coenzyme Q10 is referred to as Ubiquinone with a yellow crystal. Their structural formulas are as follows:

Reduced coenzyme Q10 is an important cell metabolism activator to breathe and immunopotentiator, and has effects of inoxidizability, scavenging free radicals, beauty skin care, reducing blood sugar, decompression, preventing vascular atherosclerosis, improving chronic respiratory disease and so on. In comparison with oxidized coenzyme Q10, reduced coenzyme Q10 has higher absorptivity and higher bioavailability. Reduced coenzyme Q10 has been widely used in the field of pharmaceuticals, health foods, foods, cosmetics and so on.
Sources of reduced coenzyme Q10 in the art can basically be divided into three categories such as chemical synthesis, microbial fermentation, animals extracts and plants extracts. In industry, oxidized coenzyme Q10 is always obtained by reduction reaction in the presence of reductant and crystallization in an organic solvent such as alcohol after the reduction reaction. US2004019788A1 describes a method for crystallization of reduced coenzyme Q10 in aqueous solution such as organic solvent replaced by water or mixture of water and organic solvent. US 20050074860 A1 also describes a method of dissolving reduced coenzyme Q10 crystal in oil and recrystallization after cooling to obtain a new crystal. It was reported that crystal was changed and its bioavailability was improved. It can be seen from the X-ray diffraction pattern that two of crystals are in small proportion and in less bioavailability. Moreover, it is difficult to remove vegetable oil on the surface of crystals obtained by this method; or it needs a lot of toxic solvents such as n-hexane washing to remove the vegetable oil on the surface of crystals. These limit extensive application of the crystals. Therefore, it is necessary to find a way to obtain reduced coenzyme Q10 powder and composition comprising the reduced coenzyme Q10 powder with smaller crystallinity, higher bioavailability and convenient application.